


Quick Kisses

by sati_lotus



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sati_lotus/pseuds/sati_lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Godric and Eric sharea few quick kisses. Warnings: Bloodplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Kisses

This was a one-shot written for a LiveJournal Kissing Meme.  The only rule was that it had to include kissing!  Warnings: Bloodplay.

 

...

 

 

Godric smiled, tilting his head backwards slightly so that his messy brown hair brushed against the back of his neck.  No matter how hard he tried, Eric could not catch him unawares.  Even though his Child was moving silently, Godric was able to count the steps.  His smile broadened.

Just as Eric was about to grab him, Godric spun around, caught Eric's face in his hands and pulled his head down to kiss him fiercely.

Eric jumped in surprise – _sometimes he is too easy to catch off guard_ – but quickly responded, running his long fingers through Godric's hair to pull him close.

While Eric was sucking gently on Godric's lower lip, there was a soft _snick_ and Eric parted his lips slightly, letting his fangs slide down.  Godric pressed himself closer, running his tongue along the sharp points, just enough to draw blood.  Eric moaned softly at the taste, his tongue brushing against Godric’s.

A flash of irritation ran through Godric at their height difference.  Faster than the human eye could see, he pushed Eric to the ground and straddled his waist.  While Eric blinked in surprise at their change in position, Godric began kissing him again, more forcefully than before.

Godric's own fangs extended, and as he kissed his way along Eric's jawline, he alternated between scratching the skin just hard enough to bring blood to the surface and light licks as he kissed it away, savouring the heady taste of Eric's blood. 

Eric groaned softly as Godric began to playfully nibble on his earlobe, his head falling to the side to give his Maker better access.  Godric slowly made his way down Eric's neck.  Partway down, he paused mid-kiss and glanced up at Eric's face.  Eric's eyes were closed and he was trembling with anticipation. 

Godric licked the skin, twisted his fingers in Eric's hair and bit hard.  No matter how many times he drank from Eric, Godric could never think of a word that could possibly describe the bliss it bestowed.

Eric writhed against him, one hand holding Godric's head to his neck and the other holding him by the waist, holding Godric closer.

Abruptly, Godric withdrew his fangs and pulled Eric up off the ground, kissing him passionately, blood still trickling from his mouth, down his chin, and down his neck.

Godric growled in protest when Eric twisted out from under his bloody kiss, but then he gasped as Eric ran his tongue down the length of his neck.  He slid a hand under Eric's shoulder, drawing him near, pressing small, soft kisses to Eric's blonde hair.  He felt Eric kiss the skin between the curve of his shoulder and neck.

A shiver rushed through him and more than anything, Godric wanted to feel Eric's razor-sharp fangs in his own neck.  There was another kiss, almost frustratingly tender.

Then there was the brief, but exquisite pain of Eric's fangs pressing into his flesh.

Godric gasped raggedly as Eric drank, he could feel blood flowing from the tiny wound, and he clung to Eric almost desperately, never wanting him to take his mouth away.

But that thought was forgotten when Eric let go, his lips once more seeking Godric's, and when they met, Godric could taste their blood mingling in their loving kiss.

Eric pulled away, sighing happily.  Godric kissed his cheek and his smile turned devious.

The sun would be up soon, and they would have to seek a safe place to rest before the need to sleep claimed them, but there was still time for Godric to indulge his other desires.  He slid his fingers under the waistband of Eric's pants.

 

. . .

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
